1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a confectionery product comprising a handle portion, a body portion and a container, with preferably a flowable confectionery disposed therein.
2. Background Art
The confectionery industry uses a variety of tools or utensils to facilitate extraction of a candy material from a reservoir. For instance, the following design patents disclose candy dipping tools: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,298, entitled “Candy Dipping Tool,” to Guttman, issued May 11, 1982, discloses a candy dipping tool with an elongated handle and a loop end; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,169, entitled “Candy Dipping Tool,” to Guttman, issued May 4, 1982, discloses a candy dipping tool having an elongated handle and a forked end comprising two prongs; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,038, entitled “Candy Dipping Tool,” to Guttman, issued Apr. 27, 1982, discloses a candy dipping tool having an elongated handle and a spiral end for candy dipping. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,267, entitled “Eating Utensil,” to Chapman, issued Apr. 28, 1942, discloses eating utensils wherein the food-holding portion of the eating utensil contains a layer of edible flavored material.
The dipping of a foodstuff directly into another foodstuff is relatively common practice in food manufacturing, food service, and amongst consumers in general. The following patents disclose matter germane to these practices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,990, entitled “Method of Food Article Dipping and Whipping in a Condiment Container,” to Wawrzynski, issued Oct. 14, 1997, discloses a method for removing excess condiment from a food article. The method has three steps: manipulating, inserting and removing. In the first step, manipulating, a slit is formed in a container containing the condiment. In the next step, inserting, the food article is inserted through the slit into the condiment container. The final step entails removing the food article from the container. As the food article is removed from the container, excess condiment is stripped off the food article as it passes through the slit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,555, entitled “Handle-Anchored Formed Sugar Block and Method of Producing Same,” to Rossi et al., issued Apr. 4, 1967, discloses a handle-anchored formed sugar block for stirring a beverage in a container. The purpose of the apparatus is to sugar-sweeten beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,997 entitled “Frozen Confection,” to Burt, issued Jul. 2, 1929, discloses a frozen confection substantially in the shape of a rectangular block attached to a stick handle. The confection may contain an edible shell composed of any suitable material such as chocolate, which will provide a relatively hard outer surface at normal temperatures. When chocolate is used, the frozen body portion is preferably dipped in the heated chocolate in substantially the same way that other candies and confections are dipped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,884, entitled “Combination Sucker and Edible Powder,” to Coleman, issued Dec. 6, 1994, discloses a confectionery apparatus having a top plastic cap for housing a hard candy sucker and a lower plastic container for housing a powder or granular candy. After removing the top cap, the hard candy is moistened and then dipped into the powder or granular candy. A similar product is marketed by The Topps Company, Inc. under the name “Baby Bottle Pop™”.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,678, entitled “Edible Spooning Device,” to Price, issued Oct. 8, 1974, discloses an edible product having food receiving cavities for spooning and consuming foodstuff.
Confectioneries having a shape of a non-edible are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,559, entitled “Confection on a Stick,” to Sellares, issued Jul. 5, 1983, discloses a confection on a stick shaped in the form a fist with an extended index finger; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,045, entitled “Frozen Confection or Similar Article,” to Frankel et al., issued Aug. 4, 1981, discloses a frozen confection or similar article that is in the shape of a foot; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 177,206, entitled “Confection,” to Babcock, issued Mar. 27, 1956, discloses a tube piece confection shaped substantially like a spoon wherein the spoon end portion comprises a confection; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 92,473, entitled “Lollipop or Similar Article,” to Keller, issued Jun. 12, 1934, discloses a lollipop or similar article in the shape of a mug with over-flowing froth; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 62,611, entitled “Hard Candy Confection,” to Hochstraser, issued Jul. 3, 1923, discloses a hard candy confection having the shape of a face; and U.S. Pat. No. 16,030, entitled “Candy or Confection,” to Schwarzschild and Greenfield, issued Apr. 7, 1885, discloses a candy or confectionery in the shape of a broom wherein both the whisk and handle portion comprise the confectionery.
Food products, comprising multiple foodstuffs, having at least one discrete compartment that allows for or facilitates mixing are disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,128, entitled “Bottle,” to Steinbarth et al., issued Nov. 26, 1968, discloses a bottle having two container portions. One container is designed to hold a liquid, such as an alcoholic beverage, while the other container is designed to hold a granular solid, such as salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,882, entitled “Container for Food Products,” to Woods, issued Dec. 6, 1932, discloses a container for food products that has at least two sections. The sections hold different food products and can be opened to allow co-mingling of the different food products.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,685, entitled “Receptacle for Food Products,” to Townsley, issued Dec. 11, 1934, discloses a receptacle for holding food products having a main bag portion and an auxiliary compartment. The auxiliary compartment is designed to contain a dry flavoring material. The auxiliary compartment may be opened such that the material contained within the compartment mixes with the material in the main bag portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,681, entitled “Seasoning Dispenser,” to Paoli, issued Aug. 4, 1953, discloses a package for bulk food such as potatoes or popcorn having a separate compartment for seasoning.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,010, entitled “Flavor-Containing Milk Container Top,” to Pedersen, issued Feb. 18, 1958,discloses a flavor-containing milk container top that affixes to a glass milk bottle, plastic milk bottle, or a carton milk container. The flavoring ingredients are released from the receptacle in the milk container top such that they mix with the milk.
Non-food products, having multiple components, having at least one discrete compartment that allows for or facilitates mixing are disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,981, entitled “Device for Applying Liquid Adhesive or the Like,” to Breuhan, issued May 6, 1958, discloses a flexible-bodied container for liquid adhesive paint. The device also has a brush that can be in either an inverted or extended position. In the extended position, liquid from the container flows through the bristles of the brush for application. In the inverted position, the brush is in contact with the liquid in the container or the gaseous environment created by the liquid in the container such that the bristles do not harden.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,792, entitled “Paint Kit,” to Ireland, issued Jun. 4, 1968, discloses a device with a paintbrush and an integral container for paint. The paint container is housed in the end one end of the device while the paintbrush is positioned at the other end.
None of these references disclose a confectionery set comprising a complimentary handle and body portion wherein the body portion fits within the container and a flowable confectionery is disposed within the container and is extractable by the body portion.